<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 Times Someone Caught Buck and Eddie Together by doctornineandthreequarters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286840">5 Times Someone Caught Buck and Eddie Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters'>doctornineandthreequarters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And the one time they told someone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz &amp; Henrietta “Hen” Wilson, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) &amp; Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 Times Someone Caught Buck and Eddie Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Are there enough 5+1 fics in the world? Probably. But this idea was too cute not to write. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie wasn’t even sure how they got into this situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had just been a regular movie night. They had watched something animated that Christopher had been going on and on about for days. Eddie had barely paid attention, more interested in watching Buck interact with Christopher. Buck had caught him staring a few times and had blushed before going back to what he had been doing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the movie was over, they had tucked Christopher in, the boy fast asleep before the lights were even off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So how had they gone from something so sweet and domestic to making out like horny teenagers on the couch? Eddie still wasn't sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had been dating for a few weeks now, Buck being the one to ask Eddie out, since he was more open with his feelings. Eddie had accepted because it just made sense and the more he thought about dating Buck the more his heart literally exploded with joy and how had he not noticed that sooner? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, he was getting off track.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were dating, but they were the only ones who knew. They knew everyone would tease them for finally getting together and make it a big deal and they both didn’t really want that. Besides, most of their relationship hadn’t changed (except for the addition of making out on the couch like horny teens). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which was the whole point of the story. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had been going back and forth, some kind of flirty banter that they had seemed to perfect in the early stages of their relationship. Buck had said something stupid and Eddie had told him to shut up and Buck had said ‘make me’ and...well then Eddie pounced on him, leading to the very heavy making out on the couch. So yes, it was totally Eddie’s fault that they were going at it in the living room in the first place, but Buck had been teasing him all night and also Eddie hadn’t kissed him since he arrived because it was the only moment they had had alone before Christopher attached himself to Buck’s side and didn’t let go. And don’t get Eddie wrong, he loved that Christopher loved Buck so much. But they were still in the very early stage of their relationship where Eddie just wanted to kiss Buck until he was dizzy and until Buck looked at him with a hazy fog over those gorgeous blue eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The point was, he was very focused on kissing Buck and nothing else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which was why he didn’t hear Christopher come into the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy?” Buck and Eddie both froze. They had been discussing how to tell Christopher that they were dating, but this certainly wasn’t how either of them wanted to find out. Eddie quickly pulled himself off the couch, trying to not look like a deer in headlights. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing up, mijo?” Eddie asked, approaching his son. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted a glass of water,” Christopher said, like it was the most obvious statement in the world. Eddie sighed a little and nodded, heading into the kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Christopher approach Buck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey superman.” Christopher sat down next to Buck, letting his head rest against Buck’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck, what were you and Daddy doing?” Eddie was in the kitchen, but he was sure he could see how red Buck’s ears were from where he was standing. “Because it looked like you were kissing.” Eddie paused, wondering if he should jump in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would it bother you if we were?” Buck asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Eddie stood in the doorway of the kitchen, just watching Buck and Christopher. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Christopher nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I love daddy and I love you, so it only makes sense that you love each other.” Eddie couldn’t help but smile at that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So if your dad and I were dating, you would be okay with that?” And when Christopher nodded, Eddie’s smile only grew. “Thanks Superman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, one glass of water,” Eddie said coming back into the living room. He handed the glass to his son. As Christopher sipped from the straw in the cup, Eddie glanced at Buck. Buck just sent him an adoring smile before ruffling Christopher’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Done.” Buck took the cup and headed into the kitchen. Christopher yawned and Eddie scooped his son up, carrying him to his room. “Daddy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, mijo?” Eddie asked as he sat Christopher down on his bed. Christopher made his way under the covers, a sleepy smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you and Buck are dating.” Eddie smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his son’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too mijo, me too.” Eddie got up and headed towards the door. By the time he was turning the light off, Christopher was already asleep. He closed the door with a smile, finding Buck waiting in the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess he knows,” Buck said, rubbing the back of his head. Eddie just chuckled and nodded. “Could’ve been worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah it could’ve,” Eddie said. “I’m glad he’s okay with it. Okay with us, that is.” Buck took Eddie’s hand and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Eddie closed the distance between them and kissed Buck. “Trying to finish what you started earlier?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Buck chuckled into the kiss. “But in the bedroom where the door has a lock.” Buck laughed again before pulling Eddie towards his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>2. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since Christopher had found out they were dating, he had basically told Eddie that he needed to have dates with Buck that didn’t include him. He had basically pushed them to have a movie night without him. So while Christopher had a sleepover with Harry and Denny at Bobby and Athena’s house, Buck and Eddie had their own date night at Buck’s apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mostly, they were just cuddling on the couch watching a movie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Christopher finding out had actually turned out better than Buck had expected. He adored the kid, but his adoration had only grown with just how cool Christopher was with Buck and Eddie dating. It made Buck think they were ready to tell more people. But he knew both he and Eddie were worried what would happen if they told their friends and family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them had the greatest track record with relationships. Buck had been in two unsuccessful long distance relationships where one girlfriend had never planned to come back and one just couldn’t handle his job. Eddie’s on and off relationship with Shannon had clearly affected Eddie more than he was willing to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was just easier for the two of them to keep the relationship to themselves. And Christopher. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, the universe had other plans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were basically intertwined on the couch. Buck’s legs were on Eddie’s lap, one of his arms around Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie’s head was leaning on Buck’s chest, his arms wrapped around Buck’s lower torso. Eddie was fast asleep against him. He had claimed he hadn’t been tired, but as soon as the movie was on and the lights were off, he had fallen asleep. Buck was more than happy to let Eddie use him as a pillow, especially because Eddie looked absolutely adorable when he was asleep. Once he had fallen asleep, Buck had gently reached for a blanket, pulling it up almost to Eddie’s chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, there they were, cuddled up on the couch, when Buck heard the door open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only two other people besides Buck had a key to his apartment, and one of them was snoozing against his chest. That meant it could only be one person walking into his apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck?” He froze hearing his sister’s voice. Why was she even there? Maddie never just showed up to his apartment unannounced. She usually texted or called him. Buck attempted to pat his pockets without disturbing Eddie. It was then that he remembered he had plugged his phone in to charge. “Buck?” Buck tried not to flinch as Maddie made her way towards the living room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She froze when she saw that Buck wasn’t alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you on a date?” She asked, shock in her voice. Buck just stared at her, unable to put words together to explain himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then Eddie stirred. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie stared in shock as Eddie lifted his head up and looked around. Buck just sat there, wondering what he had done to the universe to make this the way Maddie found out about him and Eddie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” Buck untangled himself from Eddie and approached his sister. “Oh my god! You two are on a date!” Buck just looked at Eddie who ran a sleepy hand down his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, okay, yes we are.” Maddie smiled before smacking Buck’s arm. “Ow!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you two been dating?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we really have to talk about this now?” Maddie huffed, but there was a smile on her face. “I’ll call you tomorrow, okay? But can you go now? And just like, not tell Chimney?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky you’re my baby brother,” Maddie said. “And next time, answer your phone!” Buck rolled his eyes. “Bye Eddie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye Maddie.” Buck waited until his sister was gone, before he let his head hang down. He heard movement from the couch and felt Eddie wrap his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How would this rank compared to how Christopher found out?” Buck shook his head, a small chuckle bubbling out of him. He turned around so he was facing Eddie. “At least we weren’t making out this time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maddie would’ve never let me live that down.” Eddie laughed a little and pressed a tender kiss to Buck’s lips. “How about we turn the TV off and just cuddle upstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, I like the sound of that.” And as they headed up to the lofted bedroom, Buck just had to hope that Maddie wouldn’t tell Chimney what she had seen in his apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>3.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a rough day. They had responded to a call that hadn’t gone well and Eddie could tell Buck was beating himself up about it. He barely spoke the rest of the shift. Everyone else gave Buck space, knowing rough calls sometimes affected Buck. Eddie just tried to be a silent support. In reality, he wanted to kiss him and promise that everything was going to be okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But they were at work and nobody knew they were dating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie had kept her word and hadn’t told Chimney, which was nice, though did make the two of them feel a little bad. They were actually talking about whether or not they should tell their friends and co-workers when the alarm had gone off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Buck hadn’t responded to Eddie’s form of support and looked like he really just wanted to hide at home and not talk to anyone. So, when their shift ended, Eddie followed Buck out to his car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should come over tonight,” Eddie said as they reached his car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eddie,” Buck said, a sense of defeat in his voice. “I don’t…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just let me take care of you tonight?” Eddie said, closing the distance between them. “Let me take care of my boyfriend because he deserves it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boyfriend, huh?” Eddie smiled and kissed Buck. Eddie was sure they would’ve let themselves get lost in the moment. If they hadn’t been in the parking lot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And if Chimney hadn’t stumbled upon them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?” They broke apart, startled and having forgotten where they were. Chimney was standing there, a similar look of shock on his face that Maddie had worn the other night. “Were you two...are you two…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Eddie said. “And Maddie already knows.” Chimney gaped at that. “Later Chim.” He nodded for Buck to get into his car and they both did, not saying anything else to Chimney. Once they had driven away, Buck couldn’t help but laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, what kind of luck do we have?” Eddie chuckled as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least now Maddie doesn’t have to lie to him,” Eddie pointed out. Buck nodded and noticed Eddie smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been missing that smile all day.” Buck blushed a little at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess all I needed was to listen to my boyfriend.” Eddie’s smile only grew and he reached a hand over to squeeze Buck’s hand. “Although, you do know it’s only a matter of time before Hen knows.” Eddie shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe he’ll be too shocked to say anything.” And the two just laughed as they continued the ride home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>4.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a long shower and a chat, Buck was feeling much better after work. He knew that Eddie’s plan to take care of him had included staying in, but now that he was feeling a little better, he wanted to go out for dinner. He also wanted to go out to eat because Eddie had nothing in his house and he didn’t want to deal with the grocery store.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, they had chosen a pub that they had been talking about checking out. But when they got there, the place was packed. Buck had chosen to wait by the door as Eddie talked to the hostess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She said at least an hour,” Eddie said approaching Buck. Buck sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe there’s a spot at the bar?” Buck offered and Eddie shrugged. Buck took Eddie’s hand and pulled him towards the bar. He figured, if they did a loop or two, they might find a spot and could sit at the bar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck? Eddie?” They both stopped in their tracks when they heard Hen’s voice. They spotted her, sitting at a table with Karen. They both looked shocked, but not because they saw Eddie and Buck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, their eyes were on Buck and Eddie’s hands. That were very clearly intertwined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Hen exclaimed before getting up. “You two...you two are together!” Buck and Eddie could only laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah we are, Hen.” Hen let out a yell of joy and hugged both of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to know everything,” Hen said, pulling away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you two have a table?” Karen asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah we were looking for space at the bar,” Eddie said. Hen tsked at that as she sat back down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got room,” Hen said. “Join us. It can be a double date.” Eddie glanced at Buck, who couldn’t help but smirk as he shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah alright.” The two joined Hen and Karen at their table. And as Hen started asking probing questions, Buck just wrapped his hand around Eddie’s and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>5.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We probably need to tell Bobby.” Buck and Eddie were loading the firetruck back up after a call. Hen and Chimney were in the ambulance, taking the 9-1-1 caller to the emergency room. Bobby was talking to some of the next of kin, keeping them calm and telling them which hospital to go to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Buck asked, turning to face Eddie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hen and Chimney know,” Eddie pointed out. “And they’re practically vibrating with excitement to talk about it at work. And while it’s nice that they’re respecting our privacy, we probably need to tell our boss.” Buck sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I liked this whole thing better when it was just you and me.” Eddie nodded and placed his hands on Buck’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone knowing isn’t going to change anything,” Eddie said. “We’re going to be okay. We’re going to be more than okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Buck asked, a timidness to his voice. He didn’t want to admit it out loud, but his failure in previous relationships was why he was so scared to tell anyone about him and Eddie. If they kept it between just them, then nothing could go wrong. But too many people knew for them to just keep it between themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I’m letting you go now that I’ve got you?” Buck smiled at that, a blush crossing his cheeks. “You’re stuck with me Buckley.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a romantic,” Buck teased. Eddie rolled his eyes before looking around. When he saw that no one was around, he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then someone cleared their throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They broke apart and looked around, expecting to see Bobby (because that was how the universe seemed to work). Instead, it was Athena staring at them, hands on her hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were just,” Buck started, but Athena cut him off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You tell Bobby or I will,” She said. “Because I don’t keep secrets from my husband.” She gave them a scolding look, though Buck was certain he saw a ghost of a smirk on her face. As soon as she walked away, Buck chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think the universe is telling us that you’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Usually does.” Buck rolled his eyes and shoved Eddie’s shoulder playfully. “Come on. We’ll talk to Bobby when we get back to the station. Buck nodded and followed after his boyfriend, knowing this was the right decision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>+1</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they returned from the call, Buck and Eddie asked to speak with Bobby in his office. Bobby had given them an odd look, but had gone along with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s going on?” Bobby asked, eyeing the two in front of him. Buck glanced at Eddie who just nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We needed to tell you something,” Buck said. “Something we probably should have told you awhile ago, but were figuring things out and wanted to keep it quiet…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re dating,” Eddie said, noticing that Buck was starting to ramble, as he always did when he was nervous. “We have been for a few months.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re just telling me now?” Bobby asked, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we wanted to figure things out,” Buck said. “But then Maddie found out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Chimney.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Hen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then Athena today.” Bobby just nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re telling me because I’m the last to know?” Buck smiled sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel better,” Buck began. “You’re the first person we’re telling, as opposed to just being found out accidentally.” Bobby nodded, trying to keep his face as neutral as it always was, but Buck could’ve sworn he saw a hint of a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The department doesn’t always like couples working together,” Bobby began and Buck tensed up a bit. “But it seems you two haven’t let your relationship get in the way of the job, so I don’t think putting you on separate shifts is necessary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Bobby,” Eddie said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is some paperwork you need to fill out,” Bobby said. “I’ll need to print it though. I’ll put it in your lockers before the end of the shift.” The two nodded. “And next time, maybe tell me before my wife catches you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do Cap.” Bobby chuckled and nodded, before signaling they were dismissed. Buck and Eddie exited the office. Once the door was closed, they both exhaled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That went better than expected.” Eddie nodded, a smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you everything would be fine,” Eddie pointed out. “You should listen to me more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I was going to offer to make you dinner tonight,” Buck started. “But maybe I’ll just make food for me and Christopher.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d never torture me like that.” Buck chuckled and smiled. Eddie took his hand and squeezed it. Buck glanced back at Bobby’s office. Sure, everything had worked out, but he was still worried that something could go wrong with their relationship. He didn’t, no couldn’t screw up the most important thing in his life. Eddie squeezed his hand again, turning Buck’s attention back to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing’s going to change?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Buck nodded and smiled. Maybe it didn’t matter if everyone knew they were dating. Because they had each other and that was all that really mattered to Buck anyways. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com">Scream with me on my tumblr?</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>